A ratchet handle is mostly used with a set of extension bars in order to access hard to reach areas. Further sometimes, when a worker is working with a hard to remove part or a part with rusted surfaces, a torque multiplier is needed. Currently in hand tools offered in the marketplace, an extension bar and an attached torque multiplier are offered as separate tools for a worker, which means a worker has to carry a set of tools to a job location. And because the extension bars and other attachment accessories are smaller items, which can be easily misplaced or get lost from the tool set, if they are separable from the primary tool.
Therefore there is a need to provide a single versatile hand tool, which can be easily adapted for multiple purposes. When the hand tool is not in use, the small attachment parts can be secured to the tool in one piece to prevent misplacement.